Children's Work
by Mechanical Orange
Summary: The war may have ended, but peace is hard to come by in the Fire Nation. The gaang struggles to maintain the world's fragile balance while a waterbender searches for her own destiny and a Fire Lord vies to maintain his. All some children do is work.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a multichapter fic that takes place right after Zuko's coronation, without the Ba Sing Se epilogue from the show. At it's heart it will be Zutara, but there's some Kataang and Maiko thrown in for good measure. Also, Suki/Sokka.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**

* * *

**

She wondered if stars could tell the future. She would like to find out before… before too long. When she was young she was taught how to see all kinds of patterns and designs hidden amongst the stars. Constellations, they called them. She became very good at finding them, having months of darkness in which to perfect her skill. There were stories in the stars. One of them might be hers.

* * *

Katara found herself near a pond. Perhaps she was unconsciously drawn to the water, or perhaps she had made a wrong turn down the hall on the way to the dining room. She would have liked to think it was the former, but the latter was much more plausible. Regardless of her reason for being there, she took in the tranquil setting. The clear pond with nary a ripple, the soft grassy banks surrounding it, and the shade of the trees that guarded the water. It was a much too pleasant place to abandon.

She sat down, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. There was a soft breeze and, coupled with the shade, the heat of the summer sun was tempered. The Fire Nation was a strange place, so different from the icy landscape of her home. But it was beautiful, undeniably so. She took comfort in its beauty despite its foreignness. That was why she didn't mind staying there a while, waiting to return home until her brother's leg had healed completely. It wasn't that he was completely immobile, but walking was difficult for him and her healing skills did not extend to mending broken bones. She had managed to ease the pain and reduce the bruising and swelling. The healers at the palace had set his leg, but it would be weeks before the bone would mend fully.

Katara had expressed concern over her brother traveling while injured and she knew the icy climate would be detrimental to vulnerable joints and bones. Sokka looked skeptical when she explained her reasoning, but didn't object. It gave him more time with Suki who had decided to stay with him until he returned to the South Pole, at which point she would return to her home on Kyoshi Island. Their separation would not be permanent, but neither was eager to endure it.

Aang and Toph had decided to stick around as well. The latter was still reluctant to reunite with her parents and the former was graciously assisting the newly crowned Fire Lord maintain the fragile peace. Things were good now that the war was over. Things were better than good; things were great. Katara was great, wonderful, so ridiculously happy that a smile never left her lips. Except when she was alone.

Her solitude left her with a small frown on her face, coupled with a tiny crease in her brow. She did not know why, but frowning felt right, more so than the smile she plastered on her face when others were around. She thought it might've started a couple days ago, on the day of the new Fire Lord's coronation, but that was such a happy day. It didn't make sense. It was the day her father returned, along with the Duke and Teo and Haru. And Ozai couldn't bend anymore and Azula was taken away and Aang had come back and Zuko was alive and crowned Fire Lord and kissing a tall girl with black hair.

Yes, everyone was happy that day, everyone had a smile. But that night Katara sobbed quietly into her pillow until she fell asleep. She couldn't say why.

The pond was just a momentary refuge, a place where her cheeks didn't hurt from a false facial expression. Maybe she could spend some time there without interruption.

"Katara!"

She turned around to face the intruder, but not before fixing her face to mirror everyone else's.

"Hi, Aang," she replied. The boy bounded up to her, jubilant as always.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he said. He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet. "We're having lunch, remember? Everyone's waiting for you. Well, not Sokka…"

"I know, Aang," she said softly. "I guess I got a little lost and ended up out here. It's so peaceful, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's nice." He tugged at her arm gently, but persistently. "Come on, Katara. They have spicy noodles!"

She chuckled quietly. "Okay, Aang. Let's go." As she followed him inside she noticed that her stomach was rumbling. Spicy noodles did sound good.

* * *

"There she is," said the small green eyed girl sitting at the table. "Finally."

"Where?" The boy with blue eyes looked around confused for a moment. "I can't see her, Toph."

"Neither can I," Toph replied dryly. "Twinkletoes found her. They're down the hall."

"Good, then we can eat," he said. "I'm starved."

Everyone else at the table was too polite to point out that he had already eaten half of his bowl of noodles.

Katara entered the dining room behind Aang, and indeed everyone was waiting. Her brother Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, Toph, General Iroh, the Fire Lord Zuko at the head of the table, and to his left a tall dark haired girl. Mai, she reminded herself.

"Sorry," Katara said as she took her seat. "I got lost."

On her left General Iroh patted her hand reassuringly. "The halls can be quite daunting, Master Katara, but I'm sure you'll find your way around soon enough."

"Maybe someone should draw you a map," Mai said. Katara blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Never mind that," Iroh replied. "Let's eat." The diners picked up their chopsticks in relief, and Sokka looked at his half empty bowl in what could only be called adoration. But before anyone could raise a noodle to their lips, the Fire Lord cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make," he said. All eyes turned to the head of the table respectfully, though the water tribe boy looked as if he were about to cry. "You all know that you have my undying gratitude for ending the war and overthrowing Ozai. I can't ever repay your for what you've done." His eyes traveled around the table and was it Katara's imagination, or did his gaze linger on her? She quickly dropped her eyes to her plate again. "So in your honor I would like to have a party," Zuko concluded.

"A party?" Sokka cried. "For us?"

"Yes," Zuko replied. "I thought it the least I could do."

"You're the best Fire Lord ever!" Sokka proclaimed. And really, at least in living memory, Zuko was.

"Wow Zuko, that's really nice of you," Aang said.

"Yeah, Sparky," Toph added. "Will there be booze?"

"Only the finest Fire Nation spirits," Iroh said with a sly grin.

"Count me in," Toph replied.

"Me too," said Suki. "I haven't been to a good party in ages."

"What about the beach party where I made a sand sculpture of you?" Sokka asked. Suki quickly took a bite of her noodles and made a noncommittal noise.

"You've been awfully quiet, Sugar Queen," Toph said.

"What?" Katara asked, her head perking up. "Oh, yeah. A party sounds great."

"Excellent," Zuko said, smiling at her. She resumed her downward gaze. "We'll have it at the end of the week."

The luncheon resumed, and though the others partook in friendly banter, Katara remained silent. No one seemed to notice.

* * *

She shouldn't brood, she chastised herself. There's nothing to brood about. Zuko's throwing a party, for La's sake! This was a time for celebration, not melancholy. She tried to make her way back to her bedroom, but found herself lost again. It wasn't that the palace was so intricate, but Katara couldn't seem to concentrate. She barely remembered which turns she had made when Aang had led her to the dining room. Her abysmal sense of direction was becoming humiliating.

"Lost again?" a bored voice echoed from a corridor to her right. She turned toward it and saw a tall girl standing there, leaning against a wall.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Katara admitted. She gave Mai a pitiful smile, but the Fire Nation girl's face remained as impassive as ever. "This is so embarrassing," Katara added.

Mai shrugged indifferently. "The guest wing is straight ahead, second hall on the left."

"Thanks, Mai," Katara replied. She began to walk away, but Mai's voice stopped her.

"I suppose I should thank you," she said.

"Why?" Katara asked, nonplussed.

"Zuko told me that you saved him from Azula." Mai left her spot on the wall and approached Katara languidly.

"Oh, well I just did what I could," Katara replied, not slightly unnerved.

"You saved his life," Mai said. Her eyes met Katara's, a dull amber meeting a brilliant blue. "You have my gratitude." Before Katara could blink, Mai walked past her, down another corridor and out of sight.

"You're welcome," Katara murmured to no one. For a moment she stood there, hardly comprehending what had transpired. Mai's voice rang in her head as she swiftly made the journey to her room, feeling her eyes burn with hot tears.

She welcomed the quiet of the guestroom, relieved to be away from everyone. But the refuge she sought in her quarters was quickly disrupted by a blind little earthbender. Toph entered the room without knocking and for once Katara was glad her friend was blind. Katara didn't have to hide her teary eyes from Toph; as long as she sounded normal Toph would never be the wiser.

Toph had scarcely closed the door behind her before she confronted the waterbender. "All right Sugar Queen, what's your problem?"

"What?" Katara asked, keeping her voice level.

"Ever since Sparky's coronation you've been shut up tighter than the gates of Ba Sing Se," Toph said. Her eyes seemed to land on Katara, but the water tribe girl knew better. It was unnerving though, the accuracy with which Toph could stare.

"I don't have a problem, Toph," Katara replied.

"Which is why you haven't said one word to Sparky in two days." Toph neared the girl seated on the bed and fixed her with a scrutinizing, but ultimately useless glare.

"I talked to him today at lunch," Katara said.

"Hardly," Toph snorted.

"What does it matter anyway?" Katara asked. "He's really busy now so it's not like he has time for lengthy conversations. He probably doesn't want to be bothered." She glared down at the earthbender as if realizing something. "You haven't been bothering him have you? Because it's not very nice to harass your host, you know. We're only staying here because he's nice enough to let us, but if you're making trouble for him—"

"Whoa, Sweetness, slow down," Toph said, effectively cutting off her tirade. "I'll have you know I've been the perfect guest. I've even been helping Lord Sparky with his ministers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, turns out he had need for a lie detector," Toph explained. "Not everyone around here is so happy with the new Fire Lord's policies."

"But he's doing okay, right?" Katara asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "I mean, no one's tried to… tried anything funny or something like that, right?"

"I don't know, Katara," Toph said innocently. "No one tried anything yesterday, but I guess that doesn't mean someone won't try something today, or tonight, or tomorrow." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I haven't seen him since lunch so who knows what he's up to, or where he is, or who he's with. He could be surrounded with advisors who all secretly want his head on a pike, or a stake through his heart, or a dagger—"

"Toph!" Katara cried, looking quite ashen. "Why aren't you with him?" Toph shrugged again and opened her mouth to answer when Katara grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out of the room. "We have to go find him." Katara didn't notice the sly grin on the earthbender's face.

They went careening down corridors, a streak of blue and green, in search of the Fire Lord. They flew past servants, guards, and what may have even been Sokka fighting with Momo over a peach. Strangely, Katara seemed to have no problem navigating the halls of the Fire Nation palace. She quickly and correctly found herself at the door of the Fire Lord's study. There was a sentry posted outside of the door, but after seeing Toph he hardly spared them a second glance.

Katara released her friend's hand as she went to throw the door open. Toph moved away from the frantic waterbender, discreetly closing the door behind Katara. She had a very pleased smile on her face.

* * *

**Questions? Thoughts? Comments? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm flattered with all the story alert subscriptions and favorites this fic has received so far, but I wish you'd all leave a review. I don't know what you like or dislike about the story and it worries me that you have nothing to say. I like getting critiqued and knowing what I've done well and what I can improve upon. So don't forget to leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

Zuko was pissed off. Things were going well, as well as they could be going. He was Fire Lord, his friends were all alive and well and his girlfriend was out of prison. Everything was fantastic. Except his uncle was leaving for Ba Sing Se after the party and his workload was increasing and he really wasn't sure who he could trust in his court. He was thankful for Toph's presence and he wondered if she would like a job as his personal lie detector. But Zuko wasn't pissed off because ministers were going behind his back and his uncle was leaving him. He was pissed off because of _her_.

He thought of all people, she would love his idea. And the party was in celebration of her—and the Avatar of course—but at lunch she had seem less than enthused. What was her problem? She hadn't said a word to him, wouldn't even look at him. She just stared at her plate as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. He tried to engage her in conversation, but the others kept him busy with idle chitchat. He tried to meet her eyes and offer her a smile, but she ignored him. He didn't know why he cared so much about her reaction. The rest of the group loved his idea. They spent the meal discussing what refreshments should be served, who should be invited and whether or not dancing was still banned in the Fire Nation. He partook in the conversation and answered inane questions. But now in the privacy of his study he kept returning to her demeanor at lunch. Maybe she was tired or homesick or hungry. No matter how he tried to distract himself he just couldn't get his mind off—

"Katara!" the Fire Lord yelled in surprise. She was standing in the threshold of his study looking panicked and flushed. He stood up quickly, checking for other signs of her distress. "What's wrong?"

"Zuko," she panted. "You're okay." She looked relieved and gave him a weak smile.

"Of course I'm okay," he replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I—you—" Katara took a deep breath and continued, "Well, Toph said that you asked her to tell you if anyone was lying to you and that you couldn't trust anyone and I was worried, I mean she was worried, well we were both worried and she said, well I asked her, and she said maybe someone would try something and she hadn't seen you since lunch and maybe someone wanted your head on a stake or a pike in your heart and then we came here to check on, I mean to see you, to make sure you're all right."

As Katara caught her breath Zuko looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "What?"

"Toph," she said, looking around for the earthbender. "Where did she go?" Zuko shrugged in response. "Well, she told me that you asked her to tell you—"

"Yeah, I know," he cut her off. "Here, sit down." He gestured to a chair on the opposite side of his desk. "You want some water?"

Zuko poured her a glass from a nearby pitcher as Katara gratefully took her seat. She drank the water in silence for a few moments and Zuko stared at her thoughtfully. She caught his eyes from across the desk and looked away again. Just like lunch.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" Zuko asked her.

"For barging in here like this," she said. "It was so rude of me, but Toph made it seem like… I don't know. It was stupid." She blushed in embarrassment and set her cup down on his desk without raising her eyes. "Anyway I should go." She made to stand up, but felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Katara," he said. "Wait." She sat down again, but he didn't remove his hand. "Look at me." Katara dared not refuse him when he sounded like that, like the Fire Lord instead of her moody friend. She reluctantly raised her eyes and found two golden irises tinted with bewilderment and anger. He relaxed his grip on her arm.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Zuko reluctantly bade the interloper to enter.

"My Lord," a servant bowed. "The ministers are ready to see you."

"I will be there momentarily," Zuko replied. The servant bowed again and took his leave.

Katara gently pulled her arm away from Zuko's grasp. "You're busy. I should go."

"We'll talk later?" Zuko asked.

Katara only nodded, and then left his study.

The Fire Lord dropped his head into his hands. "Stupid."

* * *

"So was Sparky okay?" Toph asked with faux innocence. The blind earthbender had caught up with her in the hallway and was being incessantly annoying.

"Shut up, Toph." Katara set a brisk pace, trying to shake off her irritating tail. She had no idea where she was going, but chose corridors at random. "I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?" The earthbender was impossible to lose.

"Talk me into making a complete fool out of myself."

"You did that to yourself, Sugar Queen," Toph said. She had kept up with Katara's pace and both girls found themselves outside by the pond Katara discovered only that morning.

Ignoring her friend's comment, Katara approached the pond. "Hey Toph," she said. "Wanna spar?" She quickly bent a stream of water from the pond and splashed her friend.

"Oh, you are so on," Toph replied, the earth beneath her feet rumbling.

* * *

"So then Aang made up this story about a game called Redemption or something, and they totally bought it!"

"That's great, Sokka," the Fire Lord muttered. Privately, he thought it was the most tedious story he had ever heard and between his uncle and his water tribe friend, that was saying something.

"Yeah, I know!" the warrior replied. They were both sitting in the library. Sokka had his leg propped up on a cushion while Zuko sat at a table, attempting to read some very important scrolls. But his friend was making it very difficult.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your girlfriend?" Zuko asked. "I thought she was leaving soon."

"She said she wanted some time to train by herself," Sokka told him.

"Can't imagine why."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Zuko said. The Fire Lord returned to his scrolls with renewed diligence. Sokka had become engrossed in some kind of manual for something or other.

Zuko had absconded to the library looking for respite from secretaries and advisors seeking his attention. He had not counted on Sokka's presence among the stacks and scrolls. Zuko therefore had resigned himself to distraction and plopped down next to the water tribe warrior. The Fire Lord figured it was the lesser of two evils. He may have miscalculated.

"Oh! And did I tell you about that fortuneteller?" Sokka exclaimed suddenly. Unfortunately for the Fire Lord, the manual had failed to hold the Water Tribe boy's interest. "Katara was all into it. She wanted to know who she would marry. Girls, am I right?"

"Hm- Wait, what did she say?"

"About what?"

"About what the fortuneteller said."

Sokka shrugged and made a dismissive noise in his throat. "Katara never told me."

"Oh." Zuko cleared his throat, but a sharp pain ran through his chest. He grimaced, massaging the bothersome area.

"You should get Katara to look at that," Sokka said.

"Maybe later," Zuko replied. He gathered his scrolls and stood. "I have a meeting." He swept out of the room leaving Sokka and his mind-numbing stories behind.

Yesterday had been awkward. Katara had been so distant; it was like when he had first joined their group, minus her hostility. When she had come barging in his study he thought—well he didn't know what he thought, but maybe she was going to talk to him. Maybe she was going to tell him what he wouldn't admit he wanted to hear. Instead she had spewed nonsense and then nothing at all. It was frustrating and confusing. He just wanted to go back to those days before his coronation. When they had waited for Aang to return triumphant and they had talked and laughed and healed together. And gotten close, so close it was almost as if they were…

But that was ridiculous. They were friends. And it was time they started acting like it.

* * *

Iroh was quite pleased with himself. Not only had he talked his nephew into throwing a lavish party for the Avatar and his friends, but he had also convinced several of said friends to accompany him on a trip to the market. The young ladies had all agreed to come with varying degrees of reluctance; the water tribe boy had desperately wanted to join them but his sister insisted he rest his leg. The reigning Fire Lord and the Avatar were unfortunately too busy to go wandering through the market, much to the former's relief.

The group browsed the stalls and store windows. Iroh had insisted on treating them and he ushered the group into a seamstress's shop. "You should have something nice to wear to the party," he said.

Katara and Suki browsed the various fabrics and dresses, while Toph and Iroh stood by, one utterly bored and the other ridiculously pleased.

"Do you want me to pick something out for you, Toph?" Katara asked.

The earthbender huffed. "I guess."

Toph had rejected many an outfit by the feel of it alone before Katara finally met with approval.

"That feels nice," Toph said. "Does it look okay?"

Katara studied the vibrant magenta and orange patterned dress for a moment before replying. "No." Toph sighed, but the waterbender would not be deterred. "But I think they have something like it in a different color."

Suki had already chosen her dress, pale gold with jade trim, and joined Katara in her search. They finally settled on one in pale green, with barest hint of a floral pattern embedded in the silk.

"It's perfect for you, Toph," Katara said. And the earthbender nodded her assent.

After Katara had taken care of Toph's purchase she began searching for her own. She wanted it to be blue of course, but different from her worn traveling clothes. That wouldn't be difficult, everything here was different. She looked through the various silk dresses before one caught her attention. It was a deep blue, darker than her Water Tribe tunic and trimmed in ivory. The skirt was embroidered with an ivory cherry tree, the branches reaching to the hip, giving the impression that the tree was growing up the side of the dress. Katara liked it immediately.

"That is a very fine choice, Master Katara," Iroh said as he peered over her shoulder at the gown. "That color is very flattering on you."

Katara blushed at the old man's flattery. "Thank you, General Iroh."

"Please, just call me Iroh."

* * *

After the clothing store, Suki had wandered into a weapons shop, and the others visited various stalls. Both Katara and Toph were disinterested in the wares, but for very different reasons.

"I don't understand why you insisted I come," Toph said. "It's not like I can see anything you're talking about."

"But surely you must have inherited the infamous Bei Fong talent for business," Iroh replied. "It would be foolish of me not to take advantage of your bargaining skills."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, old man," Toph told him, but not without a small smile.

Iroh chuckled as he approached another stall. "Tell me Master Toph," he said as he picked up a gold dragon figurine, "is this worth its weight in gold?"

Katara barely noticed any of the ensuing exchange, which became quite heated when Toph declared the trinket to be fake and called the vendor a fraud. In the middle of Toph's threat to "earthbend him into next week," Iroh had stepped in and offered to buy to figurine anyway, citing uniqueness. It was quite the spectacle, and drew the attention of many passersby, however Katara was not one of them. She continued her circuitous tour of the market lost in thought, and dare she admit it, feeling sorry for herself.

She had wandered ahead of the group, unaware of what lay behind and before her. She stared at her feet, oblivious to the curious stares of the locals she passed. It was obvious she was a foreigner; her dark skin and blue clothing were a dead giveaway. Whispers trailed behind her, for citizens had heard rumors, stories, of a waterbender who had defeated the Fire Princess high on the power of Sozin's Comet.

"Excuse me, miss." A man had appeared at Katara's side. He was wearing a hooded cloak that kept his face hidden, but he seemed to be looking at her.

"Yes?" Katara replied.

"You're her, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"The waterbender, the one who defeated the princess."

"Oh, well I-" She glanced back to find her friends. They were several yards away, seemingly still engrossed in the uproar Toph made in the market.

"You are her," the man said. He leaned close to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. "Tell the traitor his reign is over. He will pay for what he's done."

Before she had time to bend or yell or hit him, he had fled down an alley and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate them and I thought I'd take a quick second to respond.

**Kimberly T.** - I really appreciate and enjoy your input. Your analysis of Hooded Guy helped shape the chapter and the future plot. You're also right about the semantics of Mai using "him" vs. "my boyfriend." I'll probably use that in the future, and I think there's some territory marking in this chapter. I don't hate Mai and I don't want to resign her to a terrible fanfic fate (which can often be worse than death), but I have trouble writing her. If you think she's OOC let me know.

**jennlynfs** - I think writing the interactions between Zuko and Katara is my favorite thing. It's just fraught with awkward sexual tension.

**Maverick48** - Thanks! I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in character, so let me know if you think anyone's acting OOC. And don't worry, things will get much worse before they get better.

**Silvwa **- I think you'll like the beginning of this chapter.

**snarkhunter** - Simmering tension is the best, isn't it?

**vanessaweasley** - Thanks!

**Anime-freek14** - Thanks!

**Tiilly** - The repetitive use of "and" in a list such as your example was used to illustrate Katara's state of mind. She was desperately trying to think of anything besides Zuko and Mai, therefore listing off all the reasons she should be celebrating. I thought this stylistic choice would be a more creative and engaging way to demonstrate's Katara's feelings instead of writing "Katara should be happy because they won they war but she's not because she saw Zuko and Mai making out." I appreciate your criticism and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.

* * *

The hooded man was fortunate. As he fled, he looked back for his pursuers only to realize there were none. Was it a trick? He came to a stop in an alleyway, the same alley where he first agreed to take this job. He heard no shouts or rapid footsteps. He let out a breath. He was safe.

"Well aren't you a lucky one, Xiang?" The voice issued from behind him and the hooded man spun to face the intruder. "Looks like you finally live up to your name." The man was hidden in shadow, but Xiang recognized his voice. It was his employer, the man who had contracted him for this suicide mission.

"I did my job," Xiang replied. "It's not my fault that the water wench was too stupid follow."

"I suppose not." Xiang's employer inched closer. "But I had so hoped to see you locked in prison, or maybe even tortured."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Xiang sneered. "I've repaid my debt. You'll never have to see me again."

The other man sighed. "You're right about one thing."

Xiang didn't see the blade until it was at his neck. By then it was too late.

* * *

She was still visibly shaken when she returned to the palace. She knew she should tell Zuko. She should have told the others, but it was only one man…

But what if it wasn't?

Katara paced up and down the halls of the palace, unable to muster the courage to confront the Fire Lord. It could be nothing, just some disturbed citizen. Zuko was too busy to be bothered by such a trivial encounter. She had nearly convinced herself to leave it alone except a tiny voice in the back of her mind kept repeating "better to be safe than sorry." If this were a legitimate threat to Zuko then he needed to know. And she had to be the one to tell him. All of her carefully planned avoidance would be for nothing just because some lunatic had to accost her in the street today. She sighed.

"Better safe than sorry," she murmured. She uttered it like a mantra as her feet slowly carried her to the Fire Lord's study.

Katara knocked three times.

"Enter," a raspy voice replied.

She opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her.

Zuko sat at his desk amid parchment and scrolls, much like he had when she had barged in unannounced the other day. His top knot was slightly askew and his robes mussed. She thought it odd until she saw the other occupant of the room. Mai.

"Oh," Katara started. "Sorry. I didn't know you were busy." She could feel herself blush. "I'll come back later." She turned to go, eager to get out of there and return to the safety of her room. Her eyes were suddenly burning and she felt so foolish. She had already opened the door and stepped through the threshold when she heard his voice again.

"Wait—"

She did not.

* * *

"Hey sis!"

Katara had chosen to open a door at random and now she was suffering the consequences.

"Hey Sokka," she replied.

Sokka was again seated in the library, an assortment of scrolls strewn around him. His broken leg was propped up on a foot stool and at his left hand he had placed a bowl of fireflakes.

"Where've you been?" he asked. "Aang was looking for you and Suki said you ran off somewhere when you got back."

"Oh, I was just wandering around the palace."

"So you got lost again?" he teased.

"Shut up, Sokka." She took a seat in a plushy chair across from him.

"Maybe you _do_ need a map."

"Sokka!"

"I'm just saying."

"It only happened a couple times and that was because I was…" Katara trailed off, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"You were what?" Sokka asked as he twisted his torso to reach his bandaged leg.

"I was- Sokka, stop scratching your leg."

"But it itches!" he cried.

"If you keep bothering it, it'll only itch more." At this, the water tribe boy emitted a sort of pathetic whine that made Katara sigh and take pity on him. "Let me look at it."

She carefully unwrapped the bandages, revealing skin a shade or two lighter than the rest of his body. Uncorking her waterskin, she waved a hand over damaged area letting the glowing water sooth away the irritation. She could tell the bone was healing correctly, if not very quickly. Not for the first time she wished she had taken just a few more healing lessons with Yugoda in the North Pole.

"Does that feel better?" she asked her brother as she rewrapped his leg.

"Much better," Sokka replied. "Thanks, Katara." He grinned at her, and then reached for the bowl of fireflakes. "Your magical healing powers have saved me once again."

"I wish I could do more," she said, returning the water to its carrier.

Sokka waved his hand dismissively. "You've done enough. You healed Aang after Azula hit him, right? And Zuko too."

"Yeah," she murmured. She silently marveled at how lucky she had been both times. First Aang with the spirit water, and then Zuko with what must have been his sheer will to survive. And her will to save him.

"Oh, Did you look at his chest?" Sokka asked.

"What?" Katara looked up sharply, snapping out of her reverie. She hoped she wasn't blushing too fervently.

"His chest was still bothering him so I told him you should look at it."

"No," Katara replied. "He hasn't said anything."

Sokka shrugged. "I guess he's been busy."

"I guess so." She knew so.

The siblings lapsed into silence, with only Sokka's muted munching to punctuate the air. Then he remembered himself. He flung the snack bowl towards his sister.

"Want some?"

* * *

Katara didn't sleep well that night, guilt gnawing at her no matter how she twisted and turned under the covers. She knew she was being petty, that the state of the Fire Nation was much more important than some ridiculous feeling of- well, she wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. But at the back of her mind she couldn't help but think she did know what it was, that she had felt it before over Aang. She couldn't name it though, or rather, she didn't want to name it. Once she did it would become too real, too painful, and completely irreversible.

She drifted in and out of her troubled wakefulness, and was only too glad when the sun rose. She dressed quickly, eager to be rid of the stifling crimson walls and golden ornaments of the bedroom. She wanted to go back to the pond; it was becoming a sort of haven for her. A place she could go to escape the encroaching worry over her future and… other things.

Things like that man in the market place, and how she should've told Zuko. She should've been a grown-up and done the responsible thing. She's supposed to be the responsible one, the kind and compassionate one who never turns her back on people who need her. So why can't she be selfish just this once? _It's fair_, she thought,_ it's fair that I get this one thing_.

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Yesterday Master Toph overheard a hooded man issue a threat against you to Master Katara. He departed too quickly, otherwise we would have apprehended him," Iroh explained calmly. "I am surprised she has not told you this herself."

"She didn't tell me, I-" He had risen to his feet and was running his hands through his hair, or at least trying to, as it was still gathered in a top knot. "I can't believe this. Why didn't you stop him? What if he had taken her or attacked her or—"

"Nephew," Iroh cut in firmly, "I think you are forgetting that _Master_ Waterbender Katara is more than able to defend herself. Secondly, I am only sharing a secondhand account. I suggest you talk to her at once and see for yourself whether or not she has been harmed."

Zuko fell into sullen silence. He felt like an idiot. Clearly that is what she had wanted to discuss yesterday. And he had been locked away in his study with Mai, blatantly disregarding his duty. No wonder she had left. She must think him a fool unworthy of ruling a country and worse, unworthy of her friendship. Involuntarily, his mind recalled the caves under Ba Sing Se and how furious she had been with him. And how disappointed.

"Zuko?" The Fire Lord snapped to attention at his Uncle's voice. "Have you decided on a course of action?"

"I need to speak with Katara at once."

* * *

Katara idly bent the pond water through the air, pushing and pulling in a steady motion. She was careful not to disturb the family of turtleducks swimming nearby. She had been fortunate and not run into anyone on her way here. She only felt somewhat guilty. She knew Aang had wanted to talk to her about something, but she had not given him the chance. He kept trying to get her attention at dinner the night before, but Katara was far from talkative and excused herself early. She told herself it wasn't because both the Fire Lord and Lady Mai were absent.

She pushed those thoughts away and tried to think of something, anything, else. She recalled Sokka's broken leg and her regret at not being able to heal it. If only she had studied more… but maybe she still could. She could return to the North Pole and complete Yugoda's training. She wouldn't mind seeing the beautiful ice city again. The thought of being in a place so far away from the Fire Nation appealed to her, as did the thought of being surrounded by relative strangers. People who didn't know her. People who didn't depend on her. How soon could she leave, she wondered? Possibly tomorrow? There was that stupid party tonight. The Fire Lord's party. Well, it's not like she'd be the only guest. There would be plenty of other people vying for his attention. And hers too. They'd never even have to see each other.

"Master Katara?"

Katara spun around, water at the ready. But it was only a servant, one who was now cringing in fear, afraid to even look up from the ground. _Nice going, Katara_.

"Yes?" she replied. She dropped her stance and the water returned to the pond.

"Fire Lord Zuko wishes to speak with you immediately." He hesitantly unfurled from his fearful pose. "Please follow me."

* * *

So she again found herself in the last place she wanted to be, with the last person she wanted to be with.

"What happened in the market?" Zuko asked her. Both Iroh and Katara sat across from him.

"Just what Iroh said happened," Katara replied. She kept her voice steady and her eyes trained on a point on the wall behind Zuko's head. "I don't think it was anything to worry about," she continued. "It was only one man."

"He could have been acting on behalf of a larger group," Iroh said.

"Exactly," Zuko agreed. "We can't take that risk." He removed his gaze from Katara and fixed it on the great Dragon of the West. "Uncle, will you inform the local regiment? Tell them to increase the patrols in the city, particularly the district you were in yesterday."

"Of course, nephew," Iroh replied. He stood swiftly and exited the room.

Katara was alone with the Fire Lord, and frantically plotting her departure. She opened her mouth to make some excuse, but Zuko got there first.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Katara nodded.

"I know it's stupid. You're a master waterbender, _the_ master waterbender who defeated my sister. But I was worried when Uncle told me what had happened."

Her heart did a strange twisting leap in her chest. She quickly reminded herself that it was a friend's worry, nothing more. "I'm fine, Zuko," she said.

"I know," he replied. "And that's good."

"Yeah."

The gap between them filled with tense silence, each one waiting for the other to speak or move or something. Zuko broke first.

"Katara," he said softly. She ignored the way her breath caught when he said her name. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange lately."

"I'm just homesick."

"Oh." Zuko cast around for something else to say, something reassuring or interesting. Or anything at all. "I know what that feels like."

She glanced at him, curious of his admission.

"When I was hunting the Av-Aang-all I could think of was getting back home," he explained. "It's why… why I did the things I did."

For a moment Katara saw the green glow of crystals flash in her mind's eye.

"It was stupid though," he said. "It wasn't what I thought it would be."

"What about now?" Katara asked quietly. He almost didn't hear her.

Zuko nodded slightly. "Better. Thanks to you." Katara blushed fiercely until Zuko amended his statement. "I mean Aang and all of you." He looked down at his lap, realizing the hole he was digging for himself. "But you especially because of… because you—"

Zuko was not able to finish his sentence, due to the abrupt opening of the door to his study.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang bounded into the room followed by the rest of their friends, Mai, and General Iroh. The airbender looked extremely worried and rushed to Katara's side.

"I'm fine, Aang," she told him. "Nothing happened."

"That is not what my feet saw," Toph chimed in.

Katara sighed. "It was just some crazy man. He didn't even touch me."

"I am afraid that might not be the case," Iroh said. He looked grave; it was not a look Katara had seen the general wear since that day at the White Lotus camp. The day she and Zuko left to face Azula. "A messenger from the city guard has just arrived with this." He held out a scroll for Zuko to examine. Katara couldn't tell what was written on it, but there were dark splotches on it, almost brown in color. She realized with a sickening horror that the scroll was stained with blood.

"They found it on a body," Iroh added. "On a man wearing a hooded cloak."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I had serious writer's block with this story and even considered taking it down and starting from scratch. I don't know. Anyway, I appreciate all your reviews and criticisms! Thank you so much, and I hope you take the time to tell me what you think of this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

Zuko was pretty sure his uncle enjoyed tormenting him.

"Oh nephew, it's such a shame that you won't be able to escort those lovely ladies to the market." The ladies to which Iroh was referring were hardly in need of an escort, but the old man insisted on being a gentleman (Zuko was sure it was just because Iroh wanted an excuse to buy more useless stuff).

"I told you, I can't go," Zuko replied. "I have a meeting with the ministers." The Fire Lord crossed his arms disapprovingly. "You should be there too as my most trusted advisor."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll tell me all about it," Iroh said.

"Uncle!"

But he had already gone, and Zuko would _not_ be the idiot calling after someone who wouldn't listen. He turned on his heel and left, determined to find the Avatar and drag him to the meeting. He had most likely forgotten that Zuko had requested his presence. The airbender could always be found one of two places, in the stables with Appa or on the heels of Katara. He followed her around like a puppy most days. Imagine the almighty Avatar cowed by a Water Tribe girl, albeit a very pretty one. Zuko absentmindedly rubbed his chest, the wound there still stung from time to time. He strode through the halls with purpose, but without awareness.

"My Lord?" A servant appeared from practically out of nowhere and bowed before him. "Is there something your highness requires?"

"Uh, yes," Zuko answered. "The Avatar. He needs to attend the meeting today."

"Yes, My Lord." The servant skittered away, leaving Zuko standing in the corridor, newly purposeless.

He was now without an excuse to delay his attendance any further. He took a sharp left down a crimson hallway, a scowl painted across his face.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko, we are all in agreement that ending the war was the most reasonable course of action under the circumstances; however, we are concerned with your unconditional surrender to the Avatar and the other nations."

The Fire Lord's cabinet of ministers sat around the war table (which Zuko had yet to rename), discussing terms of surrender. Zuko sat at the head of the table, Aang to his immediate right.

"You can ask him yourself," Zuko replied. "Avatar Aang means us no ill will. He is fully committed to the fair treatment of this nation and its citizens."

"Zuko's right," Aang replied. The Fire Lord winced at his lack of formality. "I only want what is fair, what is owed to the other nations."

"And what, in your opinion, is owed to the remaining nations?" One minister, Goro, asked.

Aang glanced at Zuko. They had not yet discussed the particulars of the surrender. Zuko knew that he would have to withdraw the deployed soldiers, and grant reparations to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. He did not, however, know the exact amount of said reparations and began to worry that the Fire Nation would have to spread their dwindling finances too thinly.

"You have to free all the colonies," he said. "Everything outside of the islands."

"While we do not object, we are concerned that the islands will not be able to support the returning colonists if they cannot remain there. Many Fire Nation people in the Earth Kingdom have been living there for decades. It is unfair to ask them to leave their homes."

Aang sighed. "I think that's something the Earth King will have to decide."

"Are you not the liaison between nations? Surely you have to authority to decide this."

"I-um-" Aang stuttered. He had waded far out of his depth, and hoped that Zuko could help him.

"The Avatar is not so bold as to speak for the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribe without consulting with them first," Zuko chimed in. Aang tried not to show his gratitude too blatantly. "I respectfully ask that he tell us what, if any, reparations may be paid to the last remaining airbender."

"Well…" Aang looked at Zuko as if for affirmation, but the Fire Lord remained impassive. "I'd like to rebuild the air temples," he said. "The southern one first. And I'd also like to search for any airbenders who might've… who might still be around."

"If this council has no objection," Zuko said, "we will provide a stipend for your proposal." Zuko looked around at the table of ministers, silently challenging them to object. It appeared as though everyone was satisfied, until one man spoke up.

"Fire Lord," he said.

"Yes, Minister Ju-Long?" Zuko replied.

"While the Avatar's intention is noble, certainly the Fire Nation has needs to be filled elsewhere." He cleared his throat and continued. "We cannot add to this nation's debt, and we should not be held accountable for the mistakes of our past leaders." There was a small murmur of agreement from several of the other ministers.

"If we do not make an effort to repair the damage our ancestors have caused, then we are no better than they were," Zuko countered. "This nation must lose the stigma the war has put upon it. Openly supporting and funding the Avatar will show the other nations we are willing to cooperate and negotiate with the rest of the world."

Following Zuko's words was a stilted silence until Minister Ju-Long finally spoke. "You make an excellent point, My Lord." The words came slow and thick, as if he had to force them out of his throat.

"Thank you, Minister Ju-Long," Zuko replied. "I do, however, have a proposition for the Avatar before he embarks on his personal journey."

Aang, who had finally relaxed, tensed up again at Zuko's words and nervously faced his friend. "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. _At least he remembered my title_.

"The Fire Nation would greatly appreciate the Avatar's help in negotiating with the other nations," he said. "Currently the Fire Nation is unable to send delegates abroad in order to conduct any treaty; we are overwhelmed with the drastic changes occurring here to issue any official envoys."

There was a murmur of agreement among the ministers.

"Therefore I am asking the Avatar, an impartial force and one committed to balance, to visit the great leaders of the world on the Fire Nation's behalf and relay this message: The Fire Nation is willing to peaceably negotiate with any and all nations at a conference to be held at the location of their choosing."

"I would be honored," Aang replied.

"The Avatar would act on behalf of the nation that has harmed him so?" Ju-Long inquired.

Before Zuko could open his mouth, Aang answered. "I believe this nation deserves another chance, and that Fire Lord Zuko will help in maintaining peace. I'd be glad to help any way I can."

They weren't the most eloquent words, but it seemed good enough for Ju-Long and the others. No one else raised a complaint.

"Then it's settled," Zuko said. "This meeting is adjourned."

The ministers dispersed and Aang followed Zuko back to his study.

"You really want me to speak for the Fire Nation?"

Zuko nodded. "I know they'll listen to you, and be more reasonable than if we sent a delegate from the Fire Nation."

"But once they see what you've done, I mean you ended the war, they'll like you," Aang said. "They'll listen to you."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down in his chair. "No, Aang. You ended the war. If it weren't for you being here now, I'm not so sure the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe wouldn't try to attack us." Aang opened his mouth to speak again, but Zuko didn't let him. "They hate us, Aang. And they have every reason to. They don't trust me or anyone from the Fire Nation." He sighed. "With your help, maybe we can change that. That's why I want you to do this. I'm not asking you to pretend you're from the Fire Nation; I'm just asking you to make sure we're treated fairly. You heard the ministers; we can't afford to empty all our resources into the other nations."

"You really think I can do this?" Aang asked. He looked at Zuko with is large gray eyes, and Zuko was never so aware of how young Aang was.

"I know you can," he replied. "Didn't I tell you that you were a talented kid?"

"Thanks, Zuko." He smiled at the firebender, but his smile drooped almost immediately. "When do I have to leave?"

When the Avatar was assured that he didn't have to depart until after the party tomorrow, he left Zuko to find Katara.

* * *

Zuko remained at his desk, running his eyes over scrolls filled with charts and maps and detailed accounts of soldier deployment. It was altogether too boring to hold the Fire Lord's attention completely, though he tried not to let his mind wander too much. Every time it did he thought of a pair of blue eyes or a bolt of lightning or the strange feeling he felt in his chest that felt too deep and too dull to be from Azula's lightning.

He had been sitting there for what felt like forever, but the candle that marked the time was far from completely spent. Zuko wondered if the fire wasn't playing tricks on him, or if all the paperwork had made him a little stir-crazy. He was about to give in to temptation and leave the scrolls for another time when a knock came at his door.

"Enter," he said. Mai strolled through the doorway, her face mirroring Zuko's own agonizing boredom.

"I thought you were visiting your family today," he said.

She sighed heavily. "It was boring." She slid into the seat across from him. "How was your meeting today?" she asked.

"Better than I expected it to be," Zuko replied.

"That's good."

"Yeah," he went on. "Aang agreed to visit the other nations and open up relations."

"Great." They both fell silent for a moment, Zuko looked listlessly at his desk and Mai looked listlessly at him. "You look stressed, Zuko."

He shrugged, unaware that Mai had risen from her seat until she placed her hand on his shoulder. It wound its way down to his chest and Zuko felt her breath on his good ear. She used her other hand to turn his head toward hers and kissed him without preamble.

Before long, Mai was sitting the Fire Lord's lap furiously making out with him. Her hands pressed against his chest, gripping his robes and inching toward that oh so tender spot…

"Ow," Zuko gasped.

Mai retracted her hands. "Sorry." She stood up.

"It's fine," Zuko said. "It's just a little sore." He frowned as Mai resumed her seat across from him. "I guess I should get Katara to look at it but-"

"Why not one of the palace healers?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "She was the one who healed it when… when it happened."

"It doesn't look like she did a very good job," Mai told him matter-of-factly. There wasn't any noticeable malice or disdain in her voice, but Zuko felt a strange urge to defend his friend.

He didn't have time to respond, thought, before said friend was knocking on his study door. She left as abruptly as she came, however, and Zuko thought she must have been able to sense all the inappropriate things he had been doing with Mai.

"Wait—" he called after her. She either didn't hear him, or ignored him.

"What's her problem?" Mai asked. And Zuko yet again felt the need to defend the waterbender from Mai's disinterested observations.

Instead of giving in to those urges he said, "Are you sure you shouldn't dine with your family tonight?" Mai very nearly shifted her facial expression. "I'm sure they miss you," Zuko continued. "And isn't your uncle in town?"

After a moment Mai rose from her chair, inclined her head and replied. "You're right, My Lord. I should not decline this invitation from my family." She exited the room with the perfect poise and grace befitting a noblewoman, and did not look back.

Though her words had not held any trace of anger, resentment, or any discernible emotion at all, Zuko suddenly felt ashamed.

He retired to his room, skipping dinner along with the company of his friends. _Friends_, he snorted, _what an odd concept._ He had never really had friends until a couple months ago. Well, there was Mai, and sort of Ty Lee, but he had always thought of them as Azula's friends. At least until the incident at the Boiling Rock where Mai had shown bravery beyond what he thought possible for _him_. And Ty Lee too, after Azula threatened Mai.

_That's funny_, he thought as he struggled to get comfortable in his bed_, Azula's tyranny couldn't beat love._ Because Mai loved him, that's what she had said, and Ty Lee loved… _Wait, who does Ty Lee love?_

But Zuko couldn't find an answer before sleep swept through him, immersing him in dreams of vivid blues and soft dark hands.

* * *

The next day threw himself into his paperwork, but it seemed every other servant stopped by to ask him inane questions about the party that night. Once he had finally demanded they all talk to his uncle instead, he thought he had finally gotten rid of all distraction until his uncle knocked on his door.

The news was disturbing in and of itself, but Zuko was more worried that Katara hadn't told him anything. It was frustrating to hear this secondhand account from Toph via his uncle a whole day later. His uncle explained that the earthbender thought, "Sugar Queen would do the grown-up thing. She usually does, but I guess she chickened out." Before Zuko could think through Toph's insight, the waterbender arrived and he began his interrogation.

His conversation with Katara did not go very well; she was nonresponsive and he was tripping over his words. But the waterbender wasn't hurt and Zuko began to think maybe it _was_ just a crazy man in the streets. Then the letter arrived.

It was blood stained and looked hastily written. But its message was clear.

_Fire Lord,_

_You have no claim to the throne, and you must be punished for your betrayal. While you and your friends bask in your false glory, we will strike. We will not rest until the rightful ruler is restored._

There was no signature.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sorry it's been so long, but real life often forces me to prioritize a bit differently from how I would like. Also, I don't know what is up with and the adding chapters page, but I found a way around it thanks to Lady Flick (you should really check out her stuff if you haven't already), so I'm able to update. If you're having trouble updating then I left the instructions on my profile page, and you can also find them on Lady Flick's.

And I just want to say, thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I love reading your input and really do take your criticisms into consideration when writing. So feel free to leave one!

* * *

Zuko read the letter thrice over before repeating it out loud. No one said anything for a very long time.

"Have the palace guard increased," Zuko said, breaking the silent spell. "And ask around the district where this was found. Maybe someone knows the dead man… or how he got that way."

Zuko had not been looking at anyone while he made his demands, but his uncle responded nonetheless.

"Very well, nephew." He cleared his throat. "But the palace guard has been doubled since Master Katara's encounter in the marketplace."

"Then triple it," Zuko said, both grateful and irritated that his uncle had took initiative like that.

Iroh swept out of the room, surprisingly agile for his age, but Zuko was hardly surprised. He finally glanced up from his desk, remembering that he had a small group of warriors gathered around him. He met Aang's wide gray eyes, full of determination and resolve.

"It's okay, Sifu Hotman," Aang said. Zuko suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "We're going to find these people and stop them."

"Thanks, Aang," the Fire Lord replied. "I appreciate your help more than you know."

"I'm the Avatar," the bald boy said. "It's my duty."

"It's our duty too," Sokka chimed in. The blue-eyed boy stood with his back straight, leaning on his crutch as little as possible. "We're here for you Zuko. Team Avatar to the rescue!" he shouted, punching his free arm in the air. Everyone groaned and Toph punched the Water Tribe warrior in the side.

"Yeah, Sparky," Toph said. "We've got it covered. You just worry about having fun at the party tonight."

Zuko clapped a hand to his forehead. "The party," he moaned. "I totally forgot. I should cancel it."

"It's too late for that, Zuko," Mai told him. "And it would only show them that they've gotten to you. You can't back down like that."

"Needles is right," Toph agreed. Mai's eyes glinted at her nickname, but she said nothing. "If they're dumb enough to try anything tonight they'll have to deal with your guards, the avatar _and_ his teachers. And you can bet they won't leave unharmed."

"We can talk to all the guests, the noblemen and the counselors," Suki said. "Maybe they'll know something and all that wine might make them slip."

Zuko sighed. "Maybe." He looked around the room once again, meeting the eyes of his friends and fellow warriors. They wouldn't let him down; he knew it. "I won't cancel the party, but everyone has to be prepared for the worst tonight. But we can't be too obvious; if they do plan to make a move tonight we need to catch them in the act, and bring them in for questioning."

The group took that as their dismissal and began filing out of his study. He noticed both Katara and Mai lingered. He figured Mai would, but he was surprised by Katara's presence.

She glanced at Mai uncertainly, then focused her gaze on him and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she said. "I should have come to you sooner."

It was not Zuko who spoke first, but Mai. She had gravitated to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, you should have," she replied tonelessly.

Katara directed a glare at Mai, only for a moment, before she returned her focus to Zuko, all traces of hostility gone. She bowed the Fire Nation way, and said, "See you tonight, Fire Lord Zuko." She left the room quickly without another word.

Zuko couldn't say exactly why, but her formality made him uncomfortable.

* * *

Katara was quite proud of herself; she had apologized to Zuko like an adult and had refrained from freezing Mai to the wall. It would serve her right for all those times she'd pinned one of "Team Avatar" with her needles. Katara shook her head; Mai was one of them now and it wouldn't do to start a fight.

She turned a corner, heading for the garden she had become so found of when a yellow and orange blur ran into her.

"Katara!" Aang cried, throwing his arms around her. "I'm glad you're okay. Toph told me what happened in the market."

"Yeah," she replied, quick to dismiss the subject. "How'd your meeting go yesterday? Sorry I forgot to ask you about it last night."

"It's okay," he told her. He took her hand in his and smiled at her. She smiled back and allowed him to lead her down the hall. "The meeting actually went pretty well. Zuko said he's going to give us some money so we can open up the Southern Air Temple."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and he asked me to help him with negotiations and stuff," Aang added.

"Really?" Katara said.

"Yeah, he said that I could help open up relations and, um, tell people that the Fire Nation has changed."

"That's great," she replied. "I know he'll appreciate it."

"I know, so I thought that we could start by going to Ba Sing Se, and then maybe Omashu, and the North Pole after that, and then we can go look for more airbenders!"

They turned a corner and came upon the small pond where Katara had been spending more and more of her time. Aang squeezed her hand and grinned at her. "We can start rebuilding the air temples maybe as soon as a couple months," he said. "Wouldn't that be great?"

She looked down at him, unsure of her enthusiasm for his proposed plan. "Oh, Aang, I don't know…" she began.

"Why not?" He let go of her hand and his smile fell into a perplexed expression, not unlike the one he had given her the night they saw that awful play.

"I don't know," she said again, searching for a way to express her hesitance. "I guess I just wanted some time to… to be by myself."

"But why?" he asked. "Don't you like being with me?"

"Of course I do, Aang, but I'm confused—"

"You told me that you wouldn't be confused after the war, and that you would be with me." He turned to face her, and took her hands in his. His eyes were big and pleading, and Katara felt utterly torn over the situation. She did not want to upset him; he had been through so much, but she could not bring herself to acquiesce. It didn't seem right somehow, as if his intentions weren't phrased the right way, and therefore she could not find a right way to answer them.

"Let's talk more after tonight," she said, gently pulling her hands out of his grip. "We should be focusing on tonight. Aren't you excited for the party?"

"Kind of," Aang said. "Do you think someone will really try and attack the palace tonight?"

"I don't know," she replied, "but it doesn't hurt to be prepared for it."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But we can still have fun though, right?"

"Of course, Aang." She gave him a small smile. "That's what parties are for."

"I think we should do our dance again, remember? In that cave with the Fire Nation students?"

"How could I forget?" she smiled wider. "I'm glad we showed those kids a good time."

"Me too."

"Do you remember On Ji?" Katara asked slyly.

Aang blushed. "Yeah," he said softly. "But you're prettier."

Katara spluttered, but covered it up with a fake sneeze. "That's nice of you to say."

"It's true, though," Aang replied. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Aang-" But suddenly he was kissing her and it was just as confusing as when he had done it the first time, and the second, or third if you counted the Cave of Two Lovers. Which she didn't. His lips were pressed against hers, chastely but firmly. His eyes were closed and he kept leaning forward until his chest was almost touching hers. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Aang, I can't do this."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to be by myself for a little bit," she said, feeling like an idiot for repeating herself over and over, but Aang never seemed to listen. "I'll see you at the party."

She walked away, leaving Aang in the garden with a very hurt look on his face.

Katara desperately realized she owed an explanation to Aang, but he never seemed to be able to explain his actions either. Why did he keep doing this, kissing her when she least suspected it? Every time he did, she felt incredibly strange, like what they were doing wasn't correct or proper. Maybe they weren't doing it right? Certainly there was a right way of kissing, a better way than Aang's method of grabbing and smushing his lips to hers. She toyed with the idea of asking someone, maybe someone more knowledgeable, but that meant Sokka or Suki and it would be a hot day in the South Pole when she voluntarily asked for details concerning her brother's love life. She didn't think Toph would know anything; she talked a good game, but Katara knew that a girl going from a sheltered life to a dangerous war had little time for kissing indeed. She definitely hadn't.

There was that thing with Jet, but thinking about that was both embarrassing and painful, just another upsetting moment the Ember Island Players had gleefully reminded her of. She wished they had never seen that stupid play; why hadn't anyone realized its inevitable ending? They _were_ in Ozai's Fire Nation, for La's sake. It made her shudder to remember the way Zuko's end had been portrayed on stage, the actor screaming a word both achingly familiar and embarrassingly cheesy. She had seen the look on Zuko's face, the shock at his expected fate, and the sting that came with the raucous applause. How must it feel, then, to be ruling a country that only months ago had cheered for your demise?

This threat, she realized, could only be the first of many to come; rebels would pound at the palace walls like the relentless waves of the sea and suddenly she had never felt so overwhelmed. Even a master waterbender could not hold back the waves forever; even the mightiest Fire Lord may need help from time to time. Katara took a deep, calming breath, one meant to soothe her raw nerves and strengthen her resolve.

The way may be over, but she would never stop fighting.

* * *

"What am I going to do, Mai?" Zuko asked as he paced his study, shoulders hunched and hands behind his back. "I've barely been Fire Lord for a week and already my nation is in rebellion."

His girlfriend watched his worried movement out of the corner of her eye, while seated in the guest chair and fiddling with a knife.

"You've done all you can," she said.

"Have I?" Zuko stopped, and looked at her questioningly. "Is it enough?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I don't have full support of the council, I'm dependent on the Avatar's good word to stave off another war and my friends are getting accosted in the market, _my_ market, and these… miscreants seem determined to go even further." He collapsed into his chair, exhaling forcefully and frowning like he had not since his Avatar chasing days. "There's got to be something that I'm not doing, something that can fix this."

"There's nothing, Zuko," Mai said. "Unless you're Azula, in which case—"

"Stop," he commanded. "I'm not Azula and her methods, like those of my father, will not be tolerated." Mai looked at him, her eyes glinting with something akin to admiration or understanding, but like all of Mai's emotions, wholly indescribable. Zuko looked away, unused to blatant (by Mai's standards) affection, and focused on his desk.

"I know, Zuko," she told him. "That's why you'll be a good Fire Lord." She stood, and tucked her knife into her robes, a mystery as to how and where she hid all of them. Zuko smiled to himself, still unable to look at his girlfriend, afraid or embarrassed by what now might be reflected in her eyes. "You have something they don't."

"And what's that?" he asked, finally raising his head to hear her answer. But she had already gone.


End file.
